List of Irish poets
This list of Irish poets includes poets who were either born in Ireland or wrote at least 1 book while living there. For poets born in Ireland, county of birth is given where available. Poets who write in either English or Irish are included; the poet`s working language has been indicated in many cases. A # Adomnán (d. 704) # Æ (George William Russell (1867–1935), Armagh, English # Cecil Frances Alexander (1818-1895), Dublin, English; wife of William Alexander # William Alexander (1824-1911), Derry, English; husband of Cecil Frances Alexander # Gary Allen (born 1959), Antrim, English # Joseph Allen (born 1961), Antrim, English # William Allingham (1824-1889), Donegal, English # John Anster (1793-1867), Cork, English # James Arbuckle (1700-1742?), Belfast, English # Edmund Arwaker the elder (?1660-1730), English # Edmund Arwaker the younger (?1680-1708 fl.), English # Thomas Atkinson (1770-1799 fl.), English B # Mary Balfour (1778-1819), Derry, English # John Ball (?1746-1812), English # John Banim (1798-1842), Kilkenny, English # Ivy Bannister (born 1951), English # Mary Barber (?1685-1755?), English # Leland Bardwell (born 1922), English # Jane Barlow (1857-1917), Dublin, English # Becc mac Lethdergain (fl. 5th century) # Beccán mac Luigdech (fl. c''. 650?) # Samuel Beckett (1906-1989), Dublin, English, French # Brendan Behan (1923-1964), Dublin, English, Irish # Gerard Beirne (born 1962), Tipperary, English # Blathmac mac Cú Brettan (fl. ''c. 750) # Jean Bleakney (born 1956), Down, English # Eavan Boland (born 1944), Dublin, English # Dermot Bolger (born 1959), Dublin, English # Pat Boran (born 1963), Laoise, English # Henry Boyd (died 1832), Tyrone, English # Thomas Boyd (1867-1927), Louth, English # Samuel Boyse (1708-1749), Dublin, English # NIcholas Brady (1659-1726), Cork, English # Rory Brennan (born 1945), Mayo, English # Bri mac Bairchid (fl. 5th century) # Broccan (fl. 7th century) # Henry Brooke (?1703-1783), Cavan, English # Stopford A. Brooke (1832-1916), Donegal, English # John Brown (born 1961), Derry, English # Nicholas Brown (?1699-1734), Fermanagh, English # A.W. Browne (?1800-1826 fl.), English # Frances Browne (1816-1879), Donegal, English C # J.J. Callanan (1795-1829), Cork, English # Joseph Campbell (1879-1944), Belfast, English # Nancy Campbell (born 1886), English # Moya Cannon (born 1956), Donegal, English # Ciarán Carson (born 1948), Belfast, English # Henry Bernard Carpenter (1840-1890), Dublin, English # Philip Casey (born 1950), English # Oengus Celi De (fl. ca. 800) # Patrick Chapman (born 1968), Roscommon, English # Austin Clarke (1896-1974), Dublin, English # Brendan Cleary (born 1958), Antrim, English, England # Ellen Mary Clerke (1840-1906), Cork, English # Harry Clifton (born 1952), Dublin, English # Brian Coffey (1905-1995), Dublin, English # Colmán mac Lénéni (d. 604) # Padraic Colum (1881-1972), English # Matthew Concanen (1701-1749), English, Ireland / England # John Corry (?1770-1825 fl.), Louth, English # James H. Cousins (1873-1956), Belfast English # Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Dublin, English, Canada # George Croly (1780-1860), Dublin, English # Anthony Cronin (1928-2016), Wexford, English # Cuirithir of Connacht (fl. 7th century) # William Cunningham (1781-1804), Down, English # Tony Curtis (born 1955), Dublin, English # William Curtis (?1770-1820 fl.), Armagh, English D # Pádraig J. Daly (born 1943), Waterford, English # Richard Daniel (?1681-1732 fl.), Dublin, English # George Darley (1795-1846), Dublin, English # Thomas Davis (1814-1845), Cork, English # Michael Davitt (1950-2005), Cork, Irish # Cecil Day-Lewis (1904-1972), Laoise, English # John F. Deane (born 1943), Mayo, English # Patrick Deeley (born 1953), Galway, English # Celia de Fréine (born 1948), Down, Irish / English # James Delacour (1709-1781), Cork, English # Greg Delanty (born 1958), Cork, English, Ireland / United States # Thomas Dermody (1775-1802), Clare, English # Denis Devlin (1908-1959), English # Charlotte Eliza Dixon (fl. 1814-1830), English # James B. Dollard (1872-1946), Kilkenny, English, Canada. # Des Donnelly (born 1955) # Gerard Donovan (born 1959), Wexford, English, England # Theo Dorgan (born 1953), Cork, English # Edward Dowden (1843-1913), Cork, English # Steve Downes (born 1973) # Ellen Mary Patrick Downing (1828-1869), Cork, English # John Swanwick Drennan (1809-1893), Belfast, English; son of William Drennan # William Drennan (1754-1820), Belfast, English; father of John Swanwick Drennan # William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Leitrim, English, Canada # Dorothea Du Bois (1728-1774), English # Dubtach moccu Lugair (fl. 5th century) # Seán Dunne (1956-1995), Waterford, English # Lord Dunsany (1878-1957), English # Paul Durcan (1944), Dublin, English E #John Edwards (1751-1832), Wicklow, English #John Ennis (born 1944), Westmeath, English F #Piaras Feiritéar (?1600-1653), Kerry, Irish #Elaine Feeney (born 1979), Galway, English #Sir Samuel Ferguson (1810-1886), Belfast, English #Darrell Figgis (1882-1925), Dublin, English / Irish #Gabriel Fitzmaurice (born 1952) #Richard Fitzpatrick (1748-1813), English #Flann Mainistrech (died 1056), Louth, Irish #Flannacan mac Cellaig, King of Brega (d. 896) #Leontia Flynn (born 1974), Down, English #Percy French (1854-1920), Roscommon, English #Thomas Furlong (1794-1827), Wexford, English G # Patrick Galvin (1927-2011), Cork, English # Monk Gibbon (1896-1987), Dublin, English # Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878-1957), Dublin, English # Oliver Goldsmith (1730-1774), English # Eva Gore-Booth (1870-1926), Sligo, English # John Graham (1776-1844), Fermanagh, English # Mark Granier (born 1957), English # Alfred Perceval Graves (1846-1931), Dublin, English # Patrick Greaney (flourished 18th century), Galway, Irish # Augusta, Lady Gregory (1852-1932), Galway, English # Constantia Grierson (?1705-1732), Kilkenny, English # Gerald Griffin (1803-1840), Limerick, English # Vona Groarke (born 1964), Longford, English # Stephen Gwynn (1864-1950), Dublin, English H # Kerry Hardie (born 1951), Down, English # Michael Hartnett (1944-1999), Limerick, Irish / English # Daniel Hayes (1736-1767), Limerick, English # Randolph Healy (born 1956) # Seamus Heaney (1939-2013), Derry, English # David Herbison (1800-1880), Antrim, English # John Hewitt (1907-1987), Belfast, English # Emily Henrietta Hickey (1845-1923), Wexford, English # F.R. Higgins (1896-1941), Mayo, English # Kevin Higgins (born 1967), English # Rita Ann Higgins (born 1955), Galway, English # Joseph Hillary (1794-1814 fl.), Cork, English # Katherine Tynan Hinkson (1861-1931), Dublin, English # Edmond Holmes (1850-1936), Westmeath,English # Joseph Horgan (born 1964), English # John Hughes (born 1962), Belfast, English # Pearse Hutchinson (born 1927) # Douglas Hyde (1860-1949), Roscommon, Irish / English I # Irard mac Coisse (fl. pre-980) # John Kells Ingram (1823-1907), Donegal, English # Valentin Iremonger (1918-1991), Dublin English J # John Jordan (1930-1988), Dublin, English # James Joyce (1882-1941), English # Robert Dwyer Joyce (1830-1883), Limerick, English / United States # Trevor Joyce (born 1947), Dublin, English K # Morgan Kavanagh (?1799-1874), Dublin?, English # Patrick Kavanagh (1904-1967), Monaghan, English # Mary Eva Kelly (1826-1910), Galway, English # William Kennedy (1799-1871), English # Brendan Kennelly (born 1936), English # Charles Kickham (d. 1882) # Anthony King (1742-1797), English # Thomas Kinsella (born 1928), English # Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954) L # Emily Lawless (1845-1913), English # Mary Leadbeater (1758-1826), English # Francis Ledwidge (1887-1917), English # C.S. Lewis (1899-1963), English # Richard Lewis (1756-1787 fl.), English # Liadan of Corcu Duibhne (fl. 7th century) # James Liddy # Lizzie M. Little (died 1909), English # Michael Longley (born 1939), English # Samuel Lover (1797-1868), English # Luccreth moccu Chiara (fl. c. 600) M # James McCarroll (1814-1892), Longford, English, Canada # Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817-1868), English # Thomas MacCarthy (1819 fl.), English # Martin MacDermot (1813-1824 fl.), English # Donagh MacDonagh (1912-1968), English # Thomas MacDonagh (1878-1916), English # Patrick MacDonogh (1902-1961), English # Seán Mac Falls (born 1957), English # Patrick MacGill (1889-1960), English # Thomas MacGreevy (1893-1967) # John Macken (?1784-1823), English # Robert Shelton Mackenzie (1809-1880), English # Louis MacNeice (1907-1963), English # Oengus mac Oengoba mac Oiblean (fl. c. 800) # Mael Ruain of Tallaght (d. pre-800) # William Maginn (1793-1842), English # Derek Mahon (born 1941), English # Francis Mahony (1804-1866), English # Máire Mhac an tSaoi (born 1922) # James Clarence Mangan (1803-1849), English # Catherine Manners (1766-1842), English # Marcus of Ratisbon (fl. 1149) # Thomas McCarthy (born 1954), English # Hugh McFadden (born 1942), English # Thomas D'Arcy McGee (1825-1868), English (Irish-born Canadian) # Niall McGrath (born 1966) # Medbh McGuckian (born 1950), English # James McHenry (1765-1845), Ireland / United States, English # Gerard McKeown (born 1980) # Nigel McLoughlin (born 1968) # William Brendan McPhillips (1937-2008) # Richard Mc Sweeney (born 1955) # George McWhirter (born 1939), Belfast, English, Canada # Patrick J. Meagher (1810-1880), English # Paula Meehan (born 1955), English # Brian Merriman (1747-1805), Irish # Alice Milligan (1865-1953) # Spike Milligan (1918-2002), English # Susan L. Mitchell (1866-1926), English # Mary Monck (ca.1678-1715), English # The Monk of Reichenau (fl. early 9th century) # John S.B. Monsell (1811-1875), Derry, English # John Montague (born 1929), English # Thomas Moore (1779-1852), English # Paul Muldoon (born 1951), English # Rosa Mulholland (1841-1921), Belfast, English # Hugh Mulligan (1784-1788 fl.), English # Richard Murphy (born 1927), English N # Nuala Ní Chonchúir (born 1970) # Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942), English # Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952), Irish O # Dáibhí Ó Bruadair (David O Bruadair) (1625-1698) # Conor O'Callaghan (born 1968), English # Frank O'Connor (1903-1966), English # Máirtín Ó Direáin (1910-1988) # Ciaran O'Driscoll (born 1943), English # Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954), English # Charles O'Flaherty (1794-1828), English # George Ogle (1704-1746), English # Cinaed Ó hArtucain (d. 975) # Ellen O'Leary (1831-1889), Tipperary, English # Henrietta, Lady O'Neill (1758-1793), English # Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879-1967), Galway, English # Moira O'Neill (1864-1955), Antrim, English # Antoine Ó Raifteiri (Anthony Raftery) (1784-1835), Mayo, Irish # Aogán Ó Rathaille (1675-1729) # Caitriona O'Reilly (born 1973), English # John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), Irish-born U.S. poet, English # Laurence O'Reilly (1790-1803 fl.), English # Seán Ó Ríordáin (1916-1977) # Flann file Ó Ronan/Flann na Marb (fl. 1022) # James Orr (1770-1816), Antrim, English # Cathal Ó Searcaigh (born 1956) # Eoghan Rua Ó Súilleabháin/Owen Roe O'Sullivan (1748-1782) # Leanne O'Sullivan (born 1983), English # Seumas O'Sullivan (1879–1958), English # Eoghan Ó Tuairisc (Eugene Watters) (1919-1982) # Frank Ormsby (born 1947) P # Thomas Parnell (1679-1718), English # Patrick Pearse(1879-1916), Dublin, English # Tom Paulin (born 1949) # Laetitia Pilkington (1712-1750), English; wife of Matthew Pilkington # Matthew Pilkington (1725-1733 fl.), English; husband of Laetitia Pilkington # Edward Plunkett, Lord Dunsany (1878-1957), English # Joseph Plunkett (1887-1916), English # William Preston (1753-1807), English R # Anthony Raftery (1784-1835), Mayo, Irish # William Read (?1795-1866), English # John Reade (1837-1919), Canadian poet born in Ballyshannon, English # George Reavey (1907-1976) # Maurice Riordan (born 1953) # Lennox Robinson (1886-1958) # T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920), English # Edward Hampden Rose (died 1810), English # Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949), Irish, English # Rosemarie Rowley (born 1942), English # Adam Rudden (born 1983) # George William Russell (Æ) (1867-1935), English # Elizabeth Ryves (1750-1797), English S # Blanaid Salkeld (1880-1959), English # George Francis Savage-Armstrong (1845-1906), Dublin, English # Maurice Scully (born 1952), English # Eileen Shanahan (1901-1979) # Dora Sigerson Shorter (1866-1918), Dublin, English # Bartholomew Simmons (1804-1850), Cork, English # James Simmons (1933-2001), English # Peter Sirr (born 1960) # Michael Smith (born 1942) # Thomas Charleton Smith (1794-1883), English # Thomas Spring (died 1794), English # Geoffrey Squires (born 1942), English # James Stephens (1880-1950), English # Joseph Sterling (1768-1794 fl.), English # John Stewart (1800-1816 fl.), English # Thomas Stott (1755-1829), English # Thomas Stratford (1735-1784?), English # Matthew Sweeney (born 1952), English # Jonathan Swift (1667-1745), English # Theophilus Swift (1746-1815), English # John Millington Synge (1871-1909), English T # Samuel Thomson (1766-1816), English # Mary Tighe (1772-1810), English # John Todhunter (1839-1916), English # Senchán Torpéist (fl. c''. 580 - c.650) # Thomas Townshend (1791-1801 ''fl.), English # Herbert Trench (1865-1923), English # Melesina Trench (1768-1827), English; mother of Richard Chenevix Trench # Richard Chenevix Trench (1807-1886), English; son of Melesina Trench # Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), English U # Orthanach ua Coellamae (fl. late 8th century) # Uallach ni Muimnechaid (d. c. 934) V * Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), English W # John Francis Waller (1810-1894), Limerick, English # Catherine Walsh (born 1964) # James Ward (1714-1724 fl.), English # Weaver Poets (18th century), English # Matthew West (1749-1814), English # Samuel Whyte (1733-1811), English # Jane Wilde (1821-1896), Wexford, English # Oscar Wilde (1845-1900), English # James Wills (1790-1868), Roscommon, English # W.G. Wills (1820-1891), Cork English # John Winstanley (died 1750), English # Charles Wolfe (1791-1823), English # Macdara Woods (born 1942) Y # William Butler Yeats (1865-1939), English # Augustus Young (born 1943) # Ella Young (1867-1956), English See also * Irish literature * External links * http://bill.celt.dias.ie/vol4/browseatsources.php?letter=A#ATS7714 List of poets Category:Irish poets Poets Irish Category:Lists of poets